The present disclosure is related to convertible toys, and in particular to rocking animal in which the toy resembles an animal, for example, a horse, a dog, or the like. Conventionally known rocking animals include representation of the features of the animal, and allow a child to sit astride the rocking animal to simulate riding. Such rocking horse toys provide amusement to the child users.
Children playing with rocking animals may wish to play with the rocking animal in alternative methods rather than solely rocking the rocking animal. Accordingly, convertible rocking toys that provide alternative movements to rocking alone may be desired.